The Mentalist: Broken Wrist
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Adding on a little scene into the first part of 5x22, Red John's Rules, so spoilers if you haven't seen the season 5 finale. My take on how Lisbon broke her wrist. Context Jisbon!


**Broken wrist**

By Alasse Fefalas

Lisbon heard a ring from her phone and instinctively reached for it with her right hand, wincing in pain when she moved her hand too fast. "Stupid cast," she mumbled, grabbing the phone with her left hand instead.

The message that came in contained only one word from a number she hadn't seen in a week: done. In one swift movement, she abandoned the report she was writing and bolted off the chair. Walking briskly up the stairs to the roof, she slowed down outside Jane's hideout and hesitated before walking in.

"Jane?" Lisbon called out, looking around. There was no answer but she noticed him outside. Walking over, she realized he was burning the bits of paper he once had on his board and the files they had come from.

"Morning, Lisbon," Jane greeted in a cheery but tired voice.

"Hi," she replied distractedly, staring at the burning pile of paper.

"What happened to your wrist?" Jane asked, looking at her cast with a frown.

"Ah, it's nothing. I tripped," Lisbon replied off handedly, glancing away. There was no way she was going to tell him what actually happened. Changing the subject, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm close," Jane said. He walked off the rooftop and back into his hideout, Lisbon following closely behind him. "Very close."

"Very close?" Lisbon echoed, stopping in her tracks when Jane suddenly stopped and turned around to look at her. "How close is that?"

"I'm not going to tell you unless you tell me what happened to your wrist," Jane said, frowning. He was still staring at her wrist.

"Like I said, it's nothing. I tripped, that's all," Lisbon said, trying to wave it off with her left hand.

Jane's stare moved from Lisbon's wrist to her eyes. "Come on, Lisbon. I know you're lying. What happened while I was holed up in here?"

Lisbon squirmed under his stare embarrassedly. "Seriously, I hurt it when I fell last week," Lisbon said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Jane simply stared at her.

"Down a flight of stairs," Lisbon continued when she couldn't stand his intense gaze any longer.

Jane's eyebrow rose slightly, but he still stared at her mutely.

"Fine! I was thrown down a flight of stairs last week while chasing a suspect. Are you happy now?" Lisbon said unhappily, her face turning crimson.

"You were thrown down? How did that happen?" Jane asked, his voice a mixture of mirth, curiousity and worry.

"Cho and I went to a suspect's place to bring him in but he ran, so we gave chase. He ran into the stairwell and I tackled him. He was a whole two feet taller than me and larger, so we wrestled for a bit before he got the upper hand and threw me down. I rolled down and landed on my wrist. Broke it," Lisbon explain quickly, embarrassed that it happened. She saw the badly hidden look of horror on Jane's face and added, "But Cho caught him and punched the hell out of him, so it's fine."

"Are you okay?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Yeah, the bruises are healing fine. Only thing I have to deal with now is this damn cast," Lisbon said reassuringly.

"Yes, well, you did break your wrist, Lisbon. One week I'm gone and all hell breaks loose. How have you ever functioned without me before?" Jane grinned teasingly.

"Shut up," Lisbon said, rolling her eyes.

"And you, tackling a man twice your height and build, well nothing's changed while I was gone, has it?" Jane laughed.

"Seriously, shut up," Lisbon half growled.

"Fine, fine. Shutting up," Jane raised his hands in the air in mock defeat and turned around, walking out of the room.

"Hey, Jane! Wait!" Lisbon called out, walking briskly to catch up.

"Yes, Lisbon?" Jane enquired in a tired voice, not stopping his descent down the stairs towards the bullpen.

"I told you mine, now tell me yours. How close is very close?" Lisbon asked in an excited voice.

"Oh, well, about this close," Jane answered, gesturing with his thumb and forefinger, an inch apart from each other.

"Tell me!" Lisbon urged him.

"No, first, I need to sleep," Jane said, walking towards his couch.

"No, first you need to tell me," Lisbon said, ignoring the rest of the team in the bullpen who had turned their heads towards the two.

"I haven't slept in a week, Lisbon. I am beat," Jane said, shaking his head slightly.

"Come on, you're killing me," Lisbon said in an expectant voice.

"Just gonna take a little rest here," Jane said, lying down on his couch and covered his head with his jacket. "Just a little one, just a little sleep."

"Jane," Lisbon called, receiving only a sleepy, tired grunt in reply from the man. Rolling her eyes in defeat, she left him on the couch and walked back to her office. Once inside, she smiled a little to herself. Her Patrick Jane was back with the team, and he was getting very close to Red John. Even if she had to wait a little while longer, at least she got to talk to him today.

* * *

A/N: Did you see the Jisbon? Implied, but still! I hope you enjoyed reading my take on how Lisbon broke her wrist! (Yes, I know it's because Robin broke hers, but this would have been a more believable story, yes? Well, to me it was anyway.) Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
